


It's All Fun and Games

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, F/F, Xena Reboot, likemeseries.com/xena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: Xena decides some competition will get her troops fighting ready. Meanwhile, Gabrielle finds herself with a bigger mystery than she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER 

 

FADE IN: 

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S BEDROOM - MORNING (DAY 1) 

 

GABRIELLE IS ASLEEP IN HER BED, WITH LIGHT FROM THE WINDOW DIAGONALLY ABOVE HER BED POURING IN ON HER.

 

LILA POUNCES FROM OFF CAMERA ONTO GABRIELLE’S BED. GABRIELLE ONLY STIRS A LITTLE, BUT DOESN’T WAKE UP.

 

LILA

(HARSH WHISPER) Gabrielle! Hey!

(PAUSE) Wake up!

 

THE SHAKING OF HER SHOULDERS AND SOUND OF HER SISTER’S VOICE FORCES GABRIELLE TO OPEN HER EYES.

 

GABRIELLE

Lila?

 

GABRIELLE PAUSES TO LOOK OUT THE WINDOW.

 

Bu - why are you up? It’s still

early.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS TO SETTLE HERSELF BACK INTO HER COVERS TO SLEEP.

 

LILA

I heard Father get up, so I got up

thinking he wanted chores done early

today.

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY SITS UP IN BED.

 

GABRIELLE

What! Why didn’t you say -

 

LILA

Shh. No, it’s - he didn’t come to

wake us. (PAUSE) I heard him shouting

something to mother (PAUSE) then he

left.

 

GABRIELLE

Hmm, wonder what that’s about.

 

LILA

Perhaps, we won’t have to find out.

(PAUSE) Show me what you got last

night. I didn’t hear you come back.

 

GABRIELLE

I didn’t um - I changed my mind.

 

LILA GIVES HER SISTER A CONFUSED LOOK, AND MOVES CLOSER.

 

LILA

You didn’t go to the market?

 

GABRIELLE PUSHES THE BLANKET OFF HERSELF, AND GETS OUT OF BED.

 

GABRIELLE

Ah I - no.

 

LILA

You didn’t buy anything?

 

GABRIELLE IS MOVING ABOUT, AND BEGINNING HER MORNING ROUTINE TO GET READY FOR THE DAY.

 

GABRIELLE

No, nothing.

 

LILA

Then what is that?

 

GABRIELLE’S BODY FREEZES BEFORE SHE TURNS TO HER SISTER. HER EYES FOLLOW HER SISTER’S POINTED FINGER TOWARD A STRANGE BAG HANGING OFF HER BED POST JUST INSIDE OF THE WINDOW ABOVE IT.

 

CUT TO: 

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP - MORNING (DAY 1) 

 

XENA WALKS OUT OF HER COMMAND TENT WITH HER TROOP LEADERS IN TOW. SHE PAUSES TO TAKE IN THE SIGHT OF THE GROUP OF SOLDIERS DOING SWORD DRILLS TO ONE SIDE. TO THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMP, SHE SEES SOME SOLDIERS AROUND THE BURNT REMAINS OF A TENT TALKING. IN THE CENTER OF CAMP, SHE SEES THE CAPTIVE ARCHER TIED TO A POST.

 

WITH A NOD, XENA MAKES A DECISION.

 

XENA

Marcas.

 

MARCAS STEPS AWAY FROM THE TWO OTHER MEN HE WAS SPEAKING WITH BEHIND HER, AND COMES BESIDE HER.

 

XENA DOES NOT LOOK AT HIM.

 

This won’t do.

 

MARCAS

What is the problem?

 

XENA

Exactly.

 

MARCAS

Exactly?

 

XENA FINALLY LOOKS AT MARCAS WITH A FERAL LOOK.

 

XENA

There is no problem. (PAUSE)

No real threat. Nothing pushing

them. (PAUSE) This won’t get them

ready.

 

XENA LOOKS OUT AT THE CAPTIVE TIED TO THE POST.

 

We need to make sure everyone knows

we can’t be stopped.

MARCAS

(PAUSE) What do you suggest? (PAUSE)

General?

 

XENA

We let him go.

 

CUT TO: 

 

MAIN TITLES 

 

 

ACT ONE 

 

FADE IN: 

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP - CONTINUOUS 

 

MARCAS

The captive? Are you mad?

 

XENA GIVES MARCAS A COLD LOOK, FORCING HIM TO TAKE A STEP BACK.

 

Xena, the men will not stand for

this.

 

XENA

The men will stand for the orders

they are given. From me.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT HER WITH VARIOUS EMOTIONS RUNNING THROUGH HIS FACE, BEFORE HE FINALLY SETTLES ON ANGER.

 

If that doesn’t suit you, I’d be

happy to relieve you of your

position.

 

MARCAS SEEMS TO SETTLE SLIGHTLY.

 

Good. (PAUSE) We won’t let him go

right away. (PAUSE) I have something

I want him to do for us.

 

MARCAS

He won’t do anything for you.

 

XENA

He won’t even know what he’s doing.

 

MARCAS GIVES XENA A QUESTIONING LOOK, BUT SHE MERELY TURNS AWAY TO LOOK BACK OUT ACROSS THE CAMP.

 

We’re going to do a little

demonstration before he goes,

and leave him to run with his tail

between his legs and news of an

unstoppable force.

 

MARCAS

You want a tournament? Now?

 

XENA SHAKES HER HEAD SLIGHTLY.

 

XENA

Split the men in two. Ten horses

each side.

 

MARCAS

War game?

 

NOW, XENA LOOKS AT HIM.

 

XENA

C’mon Marcas. Give you a chance to

remind me you’re actually worth

the sword on your waist.

 

MARCAS

You want me to battle?

 

XENA

You against me.

 

MARCAS LOOKS SHOCKED FOR A MOMENT, BEFORE HE SETTLES BACK INTO DISINTEREST.

 

You’ll take Borias’ old men and

your (PAUSE TO LOOK AT A FEW MEN

ACROSS THE WAY) troop leaders.

(PAUSE) Along with half the new

ones.

 

MARCAS LOOKS OUT TOWARD THE CAMP.

 

MARCAS

We could lose men before we even

go into real battle.

 

XENA

That’s the point, Marcas. (PAUSE)

If they can’t face this, they

don’t need to be flying my colors.

 

MARCAS FOCUSES ON ANYTHING OTHER THAN XENA.

 

We’ll go just outside camp to that

field. Have a few of the men put

out the old scaffoldings on the

east and west sides of the field.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT XENA WHEN SHE TURNS AWAY TO LOOK AT THE CAPTIVE.

 

Make it five on each side. (PAUSE)

First to three wins. (PAUSE) And

we’ll give our little friend there

the perfect viewing point.

 

MARCAS

You expect him to run back to who

sent him?

 

XENA

No. (PAUSE) I expect them to hunt

him down.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. GABRIELLE’S AND LILA’S ROOM - MORNING (DAY 1) 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT LILA’S FACE IN A MIX OF CONFUSION AND WONDER. LILA PEEKS BACK AT THE STRANGE BAG BEFORE RETURNING HER GAZE TO HER SISTER. GABRIELLE QUICKLY INTERCEPTS HER SISTER’S JUMP FOR THE BAG, AND GETS THERE FIRST.

 

GABRIELLE GRABS THE BAG, AND MOVES TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF HER BED FROM HER SISTER.

 

LILA

Gabrielle, what are you hiding?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS DOWN AT THE DARK LEATHER IN HER HANDS.

 

Gabrielle? You’re worrying me.

I think I should get Mother.

 

LILA BEGINS TO WALK TOWARD THE DOOR.

 

GABRIELLE

Wait.

 

GABRIELLE OPENS THE LEATHER FLAP, AND PEEKS INSIDE. HER EYES GO SLIGHTLY ROUND. SLOWLY, SHE TILTS THE OPENING TOWARD THE BED.

 

A ROLLED SCROLL, SIMPLE QUILL, AND SMALL JAR OF BLUE INK FALL ONTO HER BED.

 

LILA IMMEDIATELY RUSHES TO THE BED, AND SITS DOWN.

 

LILA

I knew it! You did go to the market.

(PAUSE) Gabrielle, why would you lie?

Especially with the evidence right

there?

 

GABRIELLE MOVES HESITANT FINGERS TOWARD THE CONTENTS ON THE BED. THEY LAND ON THE QUILL, AND SHE PICKS IT UP WITH SLIGHT CONFUSION AND WONDER.

 

What are you doing?

 

GABRIELLE STARES AT THE ITEMS A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE LOOKING UP AT HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

Um, nothing...I just...I don’t…

know.

 

LILA

Did you hit your head last night?

Do you not remember? You are ever

so clumsy. I knew I shouldn’t

have let you go, or gone -

 

GABRIELLE

I didn’t buy this.

 

LILA

There’s no sense in lying. Really,

Gabrielle. (PAUSE) I do believe

I should speak with Mother. Are

you sure you don’t remember

getting a hit to the head?

 

LILA STANDS UP, AND WALKS TOWARD THE DOOR, KEEPING HER EYES ON HER SISTER.

 

You may be older, but you sure

aren’t -

 

GABRIELLE APPEARS TO SNAP OUT OF A TRANCE, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, wait!

 

SHE SETS DOWN THE QUILL, AND RUSHES THE FEW PACES TO HER SISTER. SHE GRABS HER HANDS, AND STARTS TO PULL HER BACK TO THE BED.

 

No, please don’t tell Mother.

 

LILA

Then you need to tell me what is

going on this instant.

 

THE TWO SIT BACK ON THE BED.

 

GABRIELLE

Okay, but I don’t really know.

 

LILA BEGINS TO GET UP AGAIN, BUT GABRIELLE KEEPS A FIRM GRIP ON HER HANDS.

 

Lila! Listen! (PAUSE) I went to

the marketplace, yes, but the man

selling scrolls was gone. (PAUSE)

I asked another merchant about him,

and he said the man had sold out.

The merchant I spoke to must have

found some scrolls somewhere, I guess.

 

LILA

(WORRIED) But how did they get here?

 

GABRIELLE

He must...maybe he had someone bring

them over. Probably figuring I’ll

pay him back, when I head back out

there.

 

LILA

(ANXIOUS) Someone came in the house?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT THE WINDOW, AND HER BEDPOST.

 

GABRIELLE

The window is right there. Must have

just put it through the window. We

did leave it open last night.

 

LILA DOESN’T LOOK PACIFIED.

 

LILA

We must tell Mother.

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, how many people on this side

of Poteidaia know where we live?

 

LILA APPEARS TO THINK THIS OVER.

 

He probably just asked the right

person. (PAUSE) I’ll go pay him

later.

 

LILA BEGINS TO SPEAK, BUT IS CUT OFF BY A LOUD BANG TOWARD THE FRONT OF THEIR HOUSE.

 

BOTH OF THEIR HEADS TURN TOWARD THE BEDROOM DOOR.

 

HERODOTUS

Hecuba!

 

THE SOUND OF THEIR FATHER’S VOICE CARRIES THROUGH THE SMALL HOUSE.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA QUICKLY GET UP. GABRIELLE RUSHES TO PUT EVERYTHING BACK IN THE SCROLL CASE, AND SHOVES IT UNDER HER MATTRESS. LILA HEADS TO THE WASH BASIN.

 

MUFFLED SOUNDS OF VOICES ARE HEARD, BEFORE THEIR MOTHER, HECUBA, OPENS THEIR BEDROOM DOOR.

 

HECUBA

Ah, excellent, you are both up.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA EXCHANGE LOOKS.

 

You won’t be doing any outside chores

today, Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE SHIFTS UNCOMFORTABLY, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER, THEN BACK AT HER MOTHER.

 

GABRIELLE

Okay.

 

HECUBA

Both of you get dressed (PAUSE)

to go into the main circle.

(PAUSE) Gabrielle, that new dress

from last season should do.

 

BEFORE EITHER DAUGHTER CAN SPEAK, HECUBA LEAVES THE ROOM.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

 

CUT TO: 

 

EXT. PRACTICE FIELD OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - LATE MORNING (DAY 1) 

 

XENA IS WALKING ACROSS THE FIELD TOWARD A FEW MEN SETTING UP WOODEN SCAFFOLDINGS. THEY ARE ON THE LAST ONE. AS SHE GETS CLOSER, DARRUS, WHO WAS INSTRUCTING SOME MEN, NOTICES HER. SHE STOPS JUST OUT OF HEARING DISTANCE, AND QUIRKS AN EYEBROW AT HIM. DARRUS WALKS OVER TO HER.

 

DARRUS

Comin’ together, General.

 

XENA GIVES THE WOODEN STRUCTURES AN APPRAISING LOOK.

 

XENA

And the men working on the other side?

 

DARRUS

Having a slower time at it than us,

but nearing finish, I believe.

 

XENA GIVES A NONCOMMITTAL GRUNT.

 

‘Tis a good way to spend the day.

 

XENA GIVES ANOTHER NONCOMMITTAL GRUNT.

 

Somethin’ else I can do for ya,

General?

 

XENA MAKES HIM WAIT A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE SHE ANSWERS.

 

XENA

Make sure we win.

 

DARRUS

We?

 

XENA

Yes.

 

DARRUS

The games?

 

XENA

(PAUSE) Don’t make me regret

deciding to have you lead my team

with all this rambling.

 

DARRUS

Pardon, General. (PAUSE) T’would

be an honor.

 

DARRUS LOOKS AROUND AWKWARDLY.

 

But are you -

 

XENA

Yes. I’m not going to miss out

on the fun.

 

DARRUS APPEARS CONFUSED.

 

(CHUCKLING NOT SO NICELY) I

don’t lose, Darrus. (PAUSE)

Meet me in my tent in a candlemark.

Bring your cavalry sergeant.

 

XENA TURNS ON HER HEEL, AND HEADS BACK TO CAMP.

 

FADE OUT 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. PATH TO MAIN CENTER OF POTEIDAIA - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE WALKING SLIGHTLY BEHIND THEIR MOTHER. GABRIELLE IS FIDGETING WITH THE DRESS SHE IS WEARING.

 

LILA

What do you suppose Father wants

to speak with us for?

 

GABRIELLE STOPS HER FIDGETING WITH A SLUMP OF HER SHOULDERS.

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t know, but I don’t have the

best feeling about this.

 

LILA STEPS CLOSER.

 

LILA

Are you going to speak with that

merchant while we’re here?

 

GABRIELLE

Hmm, I hope so.

 

THE THREE OF THEM REACH THE COBBLESTONE ROAD LEADING INTO THE WALL OF THE MAIN PART OF THE CITY.

 

LILA LOOKS AT THE PASSING MERCHANT STALLS WITH INTEREST, WHILE GABRIELLE REMAINS DEEP IN THOUGHT AND FOCUSED ON THE GROUND.

 

LILA

Oo, do you see those dresses?

 

GABRIELLE DOESN’T RESPOND.

 

Gabrielle? (PAUSE) Hello?

 

GABRIELLE JERKS HER HEAD UP TO LOOK AT HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

Sorry, what was that?

 

LILA MOVES CLOSER TO HER SISTER.

 

LILA

Are you -

 

HECUBA

Here.

 

THEY STOPPED WALKING OUTSIDE OF THE INN.

 

Your father will likely be waiting

for us. Gabrielle, straighten your

sleeves. (PAUSE) Let’s go.

 

GABRIELLE FOLLOWS HER MOTHER AND SISTER INTO THE BUILDING.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND THE INN, AND FINDS HER FATHER, ONE OF THE FEW PATRONS AT THE EARLY HOUR, SITTING ALONE AT A TABLE WITH A PLATTER OF FOOD AND MUG OF SOMETHING. AS THEY WALK UP, HE TAKES A GULP FROM HIS CUP, AND SETS IT DOWN AS HE WATCHES THEIR APPROACH. HECUBA WALKS AROUND THE TABLE TO STAND BESIDE HIM. GABRIELLE AND LILA STOP ACROSS FROM HIM. HE GESTURES TO THE CHAIRS IN FRONT OF HIM WITH HIS HEAD AND A GRUNT. HECUBA SILENTLY SITS NEXT TO HIM. 

 

HERODOTUS TAKES A BITE OF HIS FOOD, PROLONGING THE SILENCE. HE LOOKS UP AT GABRIELLE.

 

HERODOTUS

Good to see you cleaned up.

 

GABRIELLE SHIFTS IN HER CHAIR.

 

(TO HECUBA) You tell her?

 

HECUBA ONLY SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

(TO GABRIELLE) We’ve got an offer.

(PAUSE) I have to work out the details,

but he’ll be a decent husband. 

 

GABRIELLE TRIES TO HIDE A LOOK OF HURT SHOCK.

 

HERODOTUS DIDN’T NOTICE, AS HIS EYES WERE ON HIS PLATE.

 

With you just turning 18, and Lila 

getting close to 17, it’s time.

 

GABRIELLE SWALLOWS VISIBLY.

 

GABRIELLE

(DEJECTEDLY) Yes, Father.

 

HERODOTUS GRUNTS.

 

HERODOTUS

S’what I like to hear. (TO HECUBA)

Keep them around here for the 

afternoon. We’ll be meeting them 

for an early dinner.

 

HERODOTUS GOES BACK TO HIS MEAL. 

 

HECUBA STANDS UP WITH A LOOK AT THE GIRLS, WHO FOLLOW SUIT.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA FOLLOW THEIR MOTHER OUT OF THE INN.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

THEY STOP OUTSIDE OF THE INN. HECUBA TURNS TO HER DAUGHTERS.

 

HECUBA

I have the knitting circle in half

a candlemark. (PAUSE) Find yourselves

something to eat until dinner. I’ll

see you back here before dinner.

 

HECUBA HANDS GABRIELLE A FEW DINARS, AND WALKS OFF. GABRIELLE IS TOO SHAKEN UP TO SPEAK.

 

LILA TURNS TO HER SISTER WITH A LITTLE MORE LIFE.

 

LILA

Wow! I didn’t expect that! Did you?

 

GABRIELLE ONLY SHAKES HER HEAD, AND LOOKS OUT TO THE MARKETPLACE.

 

GABRIELLE

Let’s go find something to eat.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS WALKING. HER SISTER FOLLOWS AFTER A MOMENT.

 

LILA

Do you have any idea who it could

be? 

 

GABRIELLE MAKES A SOUND TO MEAN “NO.”

 

I guess he’ll find me someone soon.

Hopefully it will be someone we know.

Right?

 

GABRIELLE STOPS IN FRONT OF A VENDOR SELLING VARIOUS FOODS. 

 

GABRIELLE

Can I have two of those?

 

THE WOMAN BEHIND THE STALL WRAPS TWO MEAT PASTRIES, AND HANDS THEM OVER. GABRIELLE HANDS HER A COIN, AND BEGINS WALKING AS SHE HANDS A PASTRY TO HER SISTER. GABRIELLE TAKES A HEALTHY BITE.

 

LILA

What if it’s someone not from here?

Would you have to leave?

 

GABRIELLE STOPS WALKING, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER WITH FULLY ROUND EYES. 

 

(ANXIOUS) What?

 

GABRIELLE

(SHAKING HER HEAD) Oh no. I think

we need to go talk to that merchant.

 

GABRIELLE PICKS UP HER WALKING AT A FASTER PACE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. XENA’S TENT IN HER CAMP - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS SITTING IN THE CHAIR BEHIND HER TABLE WITH HER BOOTED FEET RESTING ON THE TABLE. SHE IS SHARPENING HER SWORD.

 

DARRUS AND MATRUM, HIS CAVALRY SERGEANT, ENTER THE TENT. XENA DOES NOT LOOK UP, AS THEY WALK CLOSER TO THE TABLE. THEY REMAIN SILENT, WHILE XENA CONTINUES HER RHYTHMIC STROKES AGAINST THE SWORD.

 

SHE STOPS HER SHARPENING, AND GETS A CLOSER LOOK AT HER SWORD. WITH A SLIGHT, SATISFIED NOD, SHE FLIPS THE SWORD OVER HER HAND, AND STANDS UP IN A SMOOTH MOTION, SHEATHING IT. 

 

XENA

Field ready?

 

DARRUS

Aye, General.

 

XENA

Horses?

 

DARRUS

Saddled and with their riders.

 

XENA

Troops?

 

DARRUS

Awaiting your orders. 

 

XENA GIVES HIM A CURT NOD, AND LOOKS AT A PAPER ON HER TABLE.

 

XENA

I’ve notified Marcas that we will

begin at the sun’s peak.

 

DARRUS

Just a few candlemarks, now.

 

XENA

Matrum?

 

MATRUM

Yes, General.

 

XENA

(WITH A NOD AND NOTE ON HER PAPER)

Have your two fastest riders in back

of the foot soldiers. (TO DARRUS)

Your men need to create a formation

here. (POINTING TO A SPOT ON THE 

PAPER) Keep his men pushed this way. 

 

DARRUS

And what of the towers?

 

XENA

Let them think they have the advantage

by letting them close to this far

right one. Move their entire offense

to the right, and their defense will 

sway that way too.

 

DARRUS

And our offense?

 

XENA

Matrum, once they have moved this way,

have your back riders go up this flank.

Darrus will have a formation set up

here for you to run straight through.

 

XENA MAKES A MARK.

 

Go for the center first. When they come, 

they will have no choice, from that

angle, to push you to the left as they

try to get in front. From there, you 

should be able to get more foot soldiers

back to the outer tower.

 

XENA DRAWS A LINE.

 

Be sure to keep their men on the right

on our side. They can’t take more than

one, maybe two, if we form a line here.

Push them back on each other, and they 

will make mistakes.

 

DARRUS

‘Tis a good plan.

 

XENA GIVES HIM A WRY LOOK.

 

XENA

Have the men gather on our side in

half a candlemark. (PAUSE) Go.

 

THE TWO MEN LEAVE XENA ALONE IN THE TENT.

 

XENA FOLDS UP HER PLANS, AND STICKS THEM UNDER HER ARMOR BEFORE WALKING OUT OF THE TENT.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA’S CAMP - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA STEPS OUT INTO HER CAMP, AND LOOKS AROUND. SHE SPOTS MARCAS MEETING WITH SOME MEN JUST OUTSIDE HIS TENT ACROSS THE CENTER. THEY NOTICE HER AFTER A FEW MOMENTS, AND HE URGES THEM INSIDE. XENA GIVES A DARK CHUCKLE BEFORE WALKING TOWARD THE CAPTIVE TIED ACROSS FROM HER.

 

THE CAPTIVE IS LOOKING DOWN, AND DOESN’T APPEAR COMPLETELY CONSCIOUS. HE DOESN’T LOOK UP WHEN SHE STEPS UP IN FRONT OF HIM, BUT SLIGHTLY FLINCHES AS HER BOOTS COME TO A HALT.

 

SHE STARES AT HIM UNTIL HIS FACE COMES UP TO LOOK AT HER.

 

CAPTIVE

What? Wanted to kill me without an

audience, did you?

 

XENA

(SMILING AT HIM CRUELLY) Funny you

should mention audience.

 

XENA DRAWS HER SWORD. HIS EYES GO ROUND. SHE QUICKLY REVERSES HER BLADE, AND USES THE HILT TO ADD FORCE TO HER PUNCH STRAIGHT TO HIS FACE. HE SLUMPS AGAINST THE POLE.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. PRACTICE FIELD OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE CAPTIVE WAKES UP SUDDENLY, AND LOOKS AROUND. HIS HANDS ARE TIED IN FRONT OF HIM, AS HE SITS ON THE GROUND WITH HIS LEGS OUTSTRETCHED IN FRONT OF HIM. HIS ANKLES ARE TIED TO A NEARBY POST. HE LOOKS AHEAD OF HIM, AND SEES THE ARMY ON THE FIELD.

 

XENA IS SITTING RELAXED ON ARGO LOOKING OUT AT HER GATHERED HALF OF HER ARMY. SHE WAITS FOR THEM TO GATHER CLOSELY TOGETHER, BEFORE SHE NUDGES ARGO, SO SHE IS STANDING BEFORE THEM. 

 

XENA

Hello boys.

 

SHE IS GREETED WITH CHEERS FROM HER MEN.

 

SHE LETS THAT GO ON A MOMENT, THEN RAISES A GAUNTLETED HAND.

 

Okay, you all know the plan.

 

ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOUTS.

 

Forget it.

 

SILENCE.

 

We are going to trap them to the

left. (PAUSE) You four! (XENA 

POINTS TO SOME OF THE RIDERS) Go 

to the right side. Once you’ve got

a clear shot, run straight through.

The two of you in the back! (PAUSE)

Yes, you. Come up here!

 

THE TWO RIDERS IN THE BACK TROT UP TO XENA AND ARGO. SHE LEANS TOWARD ONE OF THEM, AND HANDS THEM A PAPER. WITH A NOD FROM XENA, THEY TROT THEIR HORSES TO A NEW POSITION ON THE RIGHT SIDE.

 

DARRUS COMES JOGGING UP TO XENA.

 

DARRUS

Xe...General, we’ve run through

the original plan already. We do

not have time for a new - 

 

XENA

Get in formation. This is what

we are doing. (SHOUTS TO THE

TROOPS) Move it.

 

XENA WATCHES THE MEN WORK TO GET INTO A NEW FORMATION. DARRUS WALKS AWAY TO TAKE UP A POSITION IN THE CENTER. MATRUM IS ABOARD HIS HORSE LOOKING ANXIOUS, AS HE DIRECTS TROOPS INTO THE RIGHT POSITION.   

 

HIS EYES GO UP TO XENA, AND SHE SMILES AT HIM WITH GLARING EYES.

 

SHE TURNS TO LOOK AT HER CAPTIVE. HE IS WATCHING HER WITH FEAR. SHE SMILES AGAIN AT THAT.

 

ACROSS THE FIELD, MARCAS IS LINING UP HIS TROOPS IN ROWS, WITH HIS CAVALRY IN FRONT. MARCAS IS STANDING OFF TO THE SIDE WITH A SATISFIED EXPRESSION. 

 

WITH A COMMAND TO ARGO, XENA MOVES THE MARE OFF TO THE SIDE TO WATCH. AND WAIT.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

LILA IS TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH GABRIELLE A FEW PACES AHEAD. SHE FINALLY MANAGES TO PUT A HAND ON HER SHOULDER, AND TURN HER AROUND.

 

LILA

Dear gods, Gabrielle. What was that

about?

 

GABRIELLE

That scroll case. I have to find out

why he gave it to me.

 

LILA

Okay? (PAUSE) I thought you were just

going to pay him, and be on our way.

 

GABRIELLE

I’m not sure it’s that simple.

 

GABRIELLE JERKS HER HEAD TO LOOK IN THE DIRECTION OF A FAMILIAR VOICE.

 

SALMONEUS

Ah! That beauty? Yes, came all the

way from the Norse Lands. 

 

GABRIELLE TURNS, AND BEGINS WALKING TO THE MERCHANT.

 

LILA

Gabrielle, what are you -

 

GABRIELLE

(CONTINUING TO WALK) Don’t you think

it’s strange I get a marriage offer

just after a strange gift appears?

 

LILA FREEZES IN HER TRACKS, AS GABRIELLE WALKS TOWARD A MERCHANT WITH A BRIGHT SMILE AND BRIGHTLY COLORED ROBES.

 

SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND FOLLOWS AFTER HER SISTER.

 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. PRACTICE FIELD OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS SITTING IN HER SADDLE WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION, STAYING COMPLETELY STILL. SHE IS STANDING OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE FIELD WITHIN SHOUTING DISTANCE OF HER TROOPS. 

 

ON THE OPPOSITE END OF THE FIELD, THE OTHER HALF OF THE TROOPS ARE WAITING. TO XENA’S RIGHT, DOWN THE SIDELINE OF THE FIELD, MARCAS IS WATCHING HIS TROOPS. TO HER LEFT, HER CAPTIVE IS SITTING ON THE GROUND.

 

XENA TAKES A DEEP BREATH, AND DRAWS HER SWORD. SHE RAISES IT UP. WITH A SLIGHT SMIRK, SHE LOOKS OUT OVER BOTH SIDES OF THE FIELD.

 

XENA

(SHOUTS) Go!

 

HER SWORD ARM SWINGS DOWN. BOTH SIDES BEGIN THEIR MOVEMENT. 

 

FOUR OF XENA’S CAVALRY (INCLUDING MATRUM) CANTER FORWARD SIDE BY SIDE, WHILE THE FOOT SOLDIERS FORM TWO LINES BEHIND THEM AT A MARCH. DARRUS IS IN THE CENTER HOLDING EVERYONE AT A STEADY PACE.

 

MARCAS’ TEAM IS CHARGING FORWARD WITH ALL OF THE CAVALRY GALLOPING OUT FRONT. WHEN MARCAS’ SIDE CROSS THE CENTERLINE, THEY SPEED TO A RUN TO XENA’S LEFT. 

 

XENA’S SOLDIERS, HAVING BEEN IN A FORMATION PREPARED TO GO IN THAT DIRECTION, ARE ALREADY ON THAT SIDE. DARRUS SHOUTS, AND THE MEN SPEED UP INTO A SEMICIRCLE FORMATION TO TRAP MARCAS’ TROOPS ON THE LEFT SIDE. 

 

XENA HOLDS HER SWORD UP WITH A YELL.

 

XENA

Hold them!

 

XENA LOOKS TO MARCAS, WHO IS NOW FRANTICALLY MOVING DOWN THE SIDELINE TO GET A BETTER VIEW. HE’S YELLING COMMANDS AT HIS TROOPS, NOW TRAPPED TO THE LEFT SIDE.

 

HE LOOKS UP AT XENA, WHO GIVES HIM A FERAL SMILE.

 

MARCAS

To the left! No, you bastards! Move!

Listen!

 

MARCAS CAN’T BE HEARD WELL OVER THE SOUNDS OF BATTLE.

 

TWO OF MARCAS’ CAVALRY BREAK THROUGH, AND CHARGE TO THE LEFT MOST SCAFFOLDING TOWER. 

 

That’s it! Someone cover them!

 

HIS TROOPS ARE CLASHING THEIR WEAPONS STEADFAST AGAINST XENA’S TROOPS. THE SECOND LINE OF HIS FOOT SOLDIERS RUN TO GET THEMSELVES BEHIND XENA’S TROOPS.

 

WITH THE BREAKING OF THE SECOND LINE, THE FOUR RIDERS IN THE BACK ARE GIVEN AN OPENING, AND CHARGE THROUGH. 

 

XENA LETS OUT A YELL.

 

XENA

Push them back!

 

THE SECOND LINE OF TROOPS OF MARCAS’ ARE FORCED TO TURN, AND TRY TO PROTECT THE RIGHT SIDE NOW. THE FOUR RIDERS OF XENA’S BREAK INTO TWO, AND GO FOR THE TWO RIGHT HAND SIDE SCAFFOLDING TOWERS.

 

ONE OF THE RIDERS REACHES ONE OF THE TOWERS, AND LEAPS OFF HIS HORSE. HE GRABS THE BOTTOM TIER, AND BEGINS CLIMBING UP BEFORE THE FOOT SOLDIERS CAN REACH THEM.

 

MARCAS

What are you doing? Fall back!

Regroup!

 

ANOTHER OF XENA’S RIDERS REACHES ONE OF THE OTHER TOWERS, AND BEGINS CLIMBING. THE TWO RIDERS STILL ON THEIR HORSES TURN TO DEFEND ANY ADVANCES AS FOOT SOLDIERS FROM BOTH SIDES REACH THEM. SWORDS CLASH.

 

BOTH CLIMBING MEN REACH THE TOP OF THE TOWERS, AND RAISE BLUE FLAGS AT THE TOP.

 

XENA

They’re falling back! Quick! Get 

into the third formation!

 

ONE OF THE TWO CAVALRY MEN THAT BROKE THROUGH THE LEFT SIDE OF XENA’S FLANK SLICES THE THROAT OF THE LAST OF XENA’S TROOPS STANDING IN HIS WAY, BEFORE CHARGING THE TOWER AHEAD OF HIM.

 

Marcas! What was that! You spill

blood during this again, I’ll have

your teeth turned into a necklace!

 

MARCAS

They know the risks, Xena! Your man

didn’t move fast enough.

 

XENA

No killing strikes! You know the 

rules! Get control of your men!

 

MARCAS WALKS FURTHER FROM XENA, AND CLOSER TO HIS SOLDIERS.

 

XENA LOOKS AT THE RED FLAGGED RAISED OVER ONE OF HER OWN TOWERS.

 

SHE FINDS THE TWO RIDERS THAT SHE GAVE THE PAPER TO RIDING UP THE RIGHT SIDE BEHIND A GROUP OF FOOT SOLDIERS. THEY PICK UP SPEED AS THEY GET NEARER, AND HOP OVER THE LINE. 

 

MARCAS

Watch those two! Damn it! Tyrantis!

Get your men over there! No! To

the right! The right!

 

XENA WATCHES AS A LARGE GROUP OF FOOT SOLDIERS FORM UP TO BLOCK THE PATH OF THE TWO HORSE RIDERS. 

 

Nice try, Xena!

 

XENA KEEPS LOOKING AHEAD AT THE GROUP OF SOLDIERS NOW CLUSTERED ON THE RIGHT. THERE ARE A NUMBER OF MEN, MOSTLY FROM HIS SIDE, EITHER SITTING ON THE SIDELINES OR LAYING ON THE GROUND OUT OF THE WAY.

 

SUDDENLY, A GROUP OF FOOT SOLDIERS BREAKS OFF FROM THE BACK OF XENA’S FORCES, AND RUSHES TO THE LEFT, WHILE EVERYONE’S FOCUS IS ON THE RIGHT.

 

THERE IS FIGHTING GOING ON AT THE CENTERLINE. MARCAS IS FRUSTRATED, AND FRANTICALLY YELLING ORDERS AT HIS MEN.

 

MARCAS NOTICES THE MEN RUSHING TO THE LEFT.

 

Son of a bacchae! Philian!

To the left! All of the cavalry!

Move it!

 

HIS MEN JUST BARELY MAKE IT TO THE FRONT OF THE TOWER THEY WERE HEADED FOR, AND BEGIN TO TAKE ON XENA’S MEN.

 

Damn it! 

 

MARCAS RUSHES TO WHERE HIS HORSE IS WAITING A FEW PACES AWAY. HE CLIMBS ON, AND KNEES IT INTO A GALLOP TOWARD HIS SIDE OF THE FIELD.

 

XENA LETS A WILD SMILE CROSS HER FACE.

 

SHE TURNS TO LOOK AT THEIR CAPTIVE TO HER LEFT, THE TERROR EVIDENT IN HIS EYES. HE TURNS TO LOOK AT HER. SHE SMILES AT HIM, BEFORE TURNING BACK TO THE FIELD, AND LETTING OUT HER BATTLE YELL.

 

SHE KNEES ARGO INTO A GALLOP TOWARD THE FIELD.

 

THE CAPTIVE STARES AFTER HER, AND BEGINS TO STRUGGLE AGAINST THE BONDS. HE FALLS ONTO HIS BACK AS HE ATTEMPTS TO GET HIS KNEES BETWEEN HIS ARMS AND BODY. 

 

HE ROLLS OVER ONTO HIS SIDE AS HE CONTINUES TO STRUGGLE WITH THE SOUNDS OF BATTLE BEHIND HIM.

 

CAPTIVE

What the…

 

HE ROLLS TO A SITTING POSITION, AND LOOKS DOWN TO WHERE HE WAS LYING. SOMETHING SILVER SHINES UNDER THE DIRT AND LEAVES. HE MOVES AROUND UNTIL HE CAN REACH HIS BOUND HANDS TO THE SPOT.

 

HE REACHES DOWN, AND BRUSHES THE DIRT AWAY. 

 

A SMALL, OLD DAGGER STARES BACK AT HIM.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

SALMONEUS IS SPEAKING WITH A COUPLE OF WOMEN, AND SHOWING THEM A QUILT WITH DEPICTIONS OF A WARRIOR FIGHTING A HIDEOUS BEAST.

 

SALMONEUS

… tells the story of a wild beast

that lives in a cave, and is rumored

to have once been -

 

GABRIELLE (VOICE)

Hi.

 

GABRIELLE HAS MANAGE TO NUDGE HER WAY BETWEEN THE TWO WOMEN, WHO HAVE STARTED TO LOSE INTEREST IN SALMONEUS’ SALES TALK. LILA IS STANDING BEHIND HER LOOKING CONFUSED. 

 

SALMONEUS

(WITH A SMILE) Ah, you again.

Changed your mind about the ale

then? 

 

GABRIELLE

Ah, no.

 

GABRIELLE GIVES THE TWO WOMEN A SMILE AS THEY TURN TO WALK AWAY. LILA STEPS UP CLOSER TO HER SISTER.

 

SALMONEUS

Something else then? (WITH A 

DELIGHTED CHUCKLE) Perhaps 

some fabric? (HE LOOKS AT LILA)

I know just the perfect thing

to make matching -

 

GABRIELLE

(AWKWARDLY) Actually, I wanted to 

ask you about um something (PAUSE)

from last night.

SALMONEUS SHIFTS WITH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION, BEFORE CLEARING IT BACK UP WITH A SMILE.

 

SALMONEUS

Oh, I see. The scrolls again. I

don’t have any, but I can -

 

LILA IS LOOKING BACK AND FORTH.

 

LILA

This is him?

 

GABRIELLE

This is the merchant I was talking

about, yes.

 

SALMONEUS

Pleasure! I’m Salmoneus. Ah, lovely! 

You brought a friend! Excellent, I 

love referrals. So what is it you 

are looking for?

 

GABRIELLE

Look, this is um...I don’t know…

how...maybe you thought…

 

GABRIELLE VISIBLY RESETS HERSELF.

 

Thank you, but I can’t accept 

that scroll case. Please let me

either return it or pay for it.

(PAUSE) It’s not that I’m not 

grateful. (PAUSE) It was um 

thoughtful. (PAUSE) But I am not

um interested.

 

SALMONEUS, FOR ONCE, DOES NOT HAVE A SMILE ON HIS FACE, BUT A LOOK OF TOTAL CONFUSION.

 

HE LOOKS AT LILA, WHO IS WEARING AN EXPRESSION OF YOUTHFUL SERIOUSNESS.

 

SALMONEUS

I’m sorry, ladies. But I cannot 

think of what you are talking about.

I told you last night that I don’t

have any scrolls.

 

GABRIELLE IS TAKEN ABACK. HER AND LILA EXCHANGE CONFUSED EXPRESSIONS. SHE LOOKS BACK AT SALMONEUS, AND OPENS HER MOUTH A FEW TIMES TO TRY SPEAKING. 

 

GABRIELLE

You didn’t take a scroll case to

my home last night?

 

SALMONEUS

(WITH A SMILE BACK ON HIS FACE)

Sorry, but I don’t even know where

you live.

 

GABRIELLE

You didn’t send someone to?

 

SALMONEUS

Didn’t do that either.

 

GABRIELLE

No scrolls from you at all?

 

SALMONEUS

Nope.

 

LILA

Was the marriage offer from you?

 

SALMONEUS’ EYES GO ROUND.

 

SALMONEUS

M-m-marriage? Woah, now. I’m sure

you are both very lovely gi…

ladies. (PAUSE) But I’m not looking

for any marriage.

 

LILA TURNS TO GABRIELLE.

 

LILA

It wasn’t him.

 

GABRIELLE

I guess not. (PAUSE) How will I find

out who then?

 

LILA

Well Father will introduce us to your

future husband soon enough.

 

GABRIELLE

(PAUSE) I didn’t mean that who.

 

LILA GRASPS GABRIELLE’S ARM, AND BEGINS TO LEAD HER OFF.

 

SALMONEUS

So that’s a no on the fabric?

 

LILA

Gabrielle, I really think we should

tell Mother about the scroll case.

Someone could have just as easily

hurt or taken or robbed us (PAUSE)

or worse.

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t think bad guys leave gifts

before they attack, Lila.

 

LILA

This isn’t a joke. Someone came to

our house last night.

 

GABRIELLE

It’s not like we live hidden away,

or don’t have neighbors, or haven’t

had friends that know where we live.

 

GABRIELLE’S LAST WORDS END IN ALMOST A WHISPER, AS SHE STARES OFF AHEAD OF THE ROAD THEY ARE WALKING ALONG.

 

LILA

There’s something you aren’t telling

  1. If this has all just been a lie



to entertain yourself or give yourself

another story, you can just give it

up now. I’m not believing it anymore.

 

GABRIELLE

You don’t have to worry about it.

Just forget it, okay?

 

LILA

It was a trick, then?

 

GABRIELLE STOPS WALKING, AND TURNS TO FACE HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

Fine, you got me, happy? I gave 

someone a few dinars last night

to deliver that. 

 

LILA

Why the story then?

 

GABRIELLE

Just a um mystery story. Yeah,

I’m trying to see if I can create

one. Probably should keep working

on it then.

 

LILA

And you had to worry me half to 

Hades to do it?

 

GABRIELLE

I guess thought it would be fun 

to get you involved and chasing

down the story with me. Every

hero needs a partner, right?

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS WALKING AGAIN, AND HER SISTER TAKES A MOMENT BEFORE CATCHING BACK UP TO HER.

 

LILA

You could have just told me.

 

GABRIELLE

Sometimes I don’t know what I can

tell you.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. PRACTICE FIELD OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA CHARGES OUT INTO THE FIELD ON ARGO. HER TEAM SEES HER COMING, AND CHEERS GO UP.

 

SHE LEAPS ARGO OVER A GROUP OF SOLDIERS FROM BOTH TEAMS BATTLING JUST IN FRONT OF ONE OF THE OPPOSING TEAM’S TOWERS. 

 

SHOUTS GO UP FROM MARCAS’ TEAM IN ALARM.

 

BOTH TEAMS BEGIN TO FIGHT HARDER.

 

XENA NEARS THE TOWER.

 

MARCAS LETS OUT A SHOUT OF HIS OWN, AS HE HEADS HIS HORSE TOWARD XENA. 

 

MARCAS

Not today, Xena!

 

XENA SMILES AS SHE LOWERS HER HEAD CLOSER TO ARGO’S NECK TO GAIN SPEED.

 

MARCAS ANGLES HIS HORSE TO CUT OFF XENA’S PATH, AND RAISES HIS SWORD AS HE NEARS HER.

 

WHEN SHE IS WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE, SHE LETS OUT HER BATTLE YELL, AND STANDS ON ARGO’S SADDLE BEFORE LAUNCHING HERSELF INTO A SERIES OF FLIPS THAT END WITH HER LANDING ON TOP OF THE ENEMY TOWER.

 

SHOUTS GO UP FROM HER TEAM, AS SHE HOLDS UP A BLUE BANNER. WITH A LOOK TO MARCAS, SHE SLAMS THE BANNER TO THE WOOD WITH HER DAGGER. IT WAVES IN THE WIND NEAR HER HEAD, AS A SMILE COMES ONTO HER FACE.

 

XENA

Blue team wins three to one!

 

XENA SHOUTS AGAIN, AS SHE LIFTS HER FIST INTO THE AIR. HER HALF OF THE ARMY LIFT THEIR WEAPONS, AND CHANT HER NAME.

 

MARCAS AGGRESSIVELY SHEATHS HIS SWORD, AND LOOKS AT MATRUM, WHO HAS COME UP NEAR HIM.

 

MARCAS

To the right, huh?

 

MATRUM

(NOT TAKING HIS EYES OFF XENA)

Don’t know how she does it. She’s

unbeatable. 

 

MARCAS

No (PAUSE) she’s not.

 

XENA LOOKS DOWN AT MARCAS AND MATRUM, AND HER SMILE WIDENS.

 

SHE STEPS OUT INTO THE AIR IN FRONT OF THE TOWER, AND EASILY DOES A FEW FLIPS. HER FEET LAND ON THE GROUND WITH A LITTLE HOP. 

 

XENA

Let’s clean it up! Tonight -

 

A SHOUT OF ALARM IS HEARD FROM FARTHER DOWN THE FIELD.

 

XENA JERKS HER HEAD UP TO THE SOURCE OF THE SOUND.

 

ONE OF THE MEN ON HORSES COMES RIDING UP TO XENA.

 

What is it?

MAN

The captive (PAUSE) he’s gone.

 

HE’S HOLDING A PIECE OF CUT ROPE.

 

XENA’S FACE GOES COLD WITH AN EQUALLY COLD SMILE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. XENA’S TENT IN HER ARMY CAMP - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA IS SITTING IN HER CHAIR BEHIND HER TABLE. SHE TAKES A DRINK FROM A WOODEN MUG, AS MARCAS AND MATRUM ENTER. MARCAS SEEMS VERY FRUSTRATED, AND STOMPS RIGHT UP TO XENA’S TABLE.

 

MARCAS

Couldn’t find him. No one saw him 

escape. He could be candlemarks

away. 

 

XENA APPEARS DISINTERESTED. 

 

XENA

So he could.

 

MARCAS

I’m going to send out a few men

to -

 

XENA

No.

 

MARCAS

Xena, this man was in our camp.

He escaped. He could be taking

information to enemies. He could

be returning back to whatever

bastard sent him. 

 

XENA

Leave it be.

 

MARCAS

And what’s next? How many times

must we deal with weakness, before

you see the better way.

 

XENA STANDS UP ABRUPTLY, AND SLAMS HER HANDS ONTO THE TABLETOP.

 

XENA

Matrum, leave us. 

 

THERE IS A FROZEN PAUSE.

 

Now! Gather five men and horses.

 

MATRUM GLANCES AT MARCAS BEFORE EXITING THE TENT.

 

XENA REGARDS MARCAS.

 

Our focus right now is on the

southernmost village. (PAUSE)

Can you handle that, Marcas?

 

MARCAS INCLINES HIS HEAD, AND LOOKS STRAIGHT AT HER.

 

(NODDING) Ride in with Matrum’s

group, and deliver that message.

Three days. No more. No less.

Leave three of the men at the

path to keep anyone from trying

to reach out to other villages.

(PAUSE) In and out, Marcas. Tell

them we will be there before

sundown in three days. They need 

wagons loaded up with supplies,

along with their surrender.

 

MARCAS

Whatever you say, Xena.

 

XENA

I want my message delivered as is.

Got me?

 

MARCAS

Aye.

 

XENA

Set up a couple of outpost on the

road. I don’t want any surprises.

 

MARCAS

I suppose you’ll be going back to

play in your little city.

 

XENA

Get moving.

 

MARCAS STAYS STILL FOR A MOMENT, BEFORE TURNING ON HIS HEEL, AND WALKING OUT OF THE TENT.

 

XENA HEARS HIS VOICE CALLING OUT FOR SEVERAL TROOPS.

 

XENA SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

XENA STARES AT SOME OF THE PAPER IN FRONT OF HER FOR A MOMENT. WITH A NOD, SHE REACHES DOWN TO GRAB A BAG FROM UNDER THE TABLE. SHE PULLS OUT A SIMPLE, BLUE DRESS.

 

FADE OUT

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

XENA RIDES ARGO INTO THE MAIN CENTER OF POTEIDAIA. SHE IS WEARING THE SIMPLE, BLUE DRESS. A LITTLE BOY RUNS IN FRONT OF ARGO SUDDENLY, AND THE HORSE JERKS TO A HALT WITH A LITTLE HOP. SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND LOOKS DOWN TO SEE HER CHAKRAM STICKING OUT OF HER BAG A LITTLE. SHE PUSHES BACK IN, AS SHE LEADS ARGO TO THE FRONT OF A STABLE OF AN INN.

 

SHE CLIMBS OFF ARGO AS A STABLE BOY COMES OUT. 

 

STABLE BOY

Hi ya, ma’am. Ya stayin’ at the

inn? 

 

XENA

Mmhmm. Got stabling and feeding

for one?

 

STABLE BOY

Aye, ma’am. (PAUSE) She’s good

stock. 

 

THE BOY GIVES ARGO AN APPRAISING LOOK.

 

XENA GIVES HER HORSE AN ALMOST HIDDEN FOND LOOK.

 

SHE HANDS THE REINS TO THE BOY.

 

XENA

Be mindful. She can be testy with

new people. 

 

THE BOY PULLS OUT A PIECE OF CARROT FROM A POCKET, AND OFFERS IT TO ARGO, WHO READILY TAKES IT.

 

SATISFIED, XENA TAKES HER SADDLEBAGS OFF THE HORSE’S BACK, AND THROWS THEM OVER HER SHOULDER. 

 

SHE WATCHES THE BOY WALK AWAY FOR A MOMENT, THEN TURNS TOWARD THE INN.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE, PACES FROM XENA - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE WALKING DOWN THE PATH.

 

LILA

I really liked the boots that one

man had. They would be great with

a dress made from the fabric that

Salmoneus had. He was an odd man.

(PAUSE) Do you think we have time

to go see some cooking tools?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AT THE DISAPPEARING SUN.

 

GABRIELLE

I’m not sure. Maybe if we…

 

LILA TURNS TO HER SISTER, WHOSE VOICE FADED OUT TO NOTHING.

 

GABRIELLE IS STARING AHEAD AT SOMETHING. 

 

LILA

Gabrielle?

 

LILA FOLLOWS HER LINE OF SIGHT TOWARD THE INN.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA, OUTSIDE THE INN - CONTINUOUS

 

A FEW PEOPLE ARE MILLING AROUND. XENA IS WALKING FROM THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. 

 

HER DRESS IS FLOWING AROUND HER, AND ONE LEG SHOWS UP TO THE KNEE DUE TO A SLIT UP THE SIDE.

 

XENA CLIMBS THE TWO STEPS LEADING UP TO THE INN PORCH. WITH AN ADJUSTMENT TO THE BAGS ON HER SHOULDER, SHE OPENS THE DOOR, AND STEPS INSIDE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MARKETPLACE NEAR THE INN - CONTINUOUS

 

LILA

What in Athens are you looking at?

 

GABRIELLE GIVES HER HEAD A LITTLE SHAKE.

 

GABRIELLE

I was just (PAUSE) thinking. We

should probably head to the inn.

Best not to risk time.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS WALKING AT A BRISK PACE, AND LILA FOLLOWS AFTER A MOMENT. 

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA SCANS THE ROOM AS SHE WALKS INSIDE. MOST TABLES ARE OCCUPIED. ONLY A FEW PATRONS LOOK UP AT HER, BUT SHE GETS NO SPECULATIVE GLANCES. 

 

SHE CONTINUES WALKING TO THE BAR. SHE STOPS NEAR THE BAR, AND WATCHES THE WOMAN, BARKEEP IN HER 20S, BEHIND THE BAR HAND SEVERAL MUGS TO A SERVER AT THE END OF THE BAR.

 

WHEN THE BARKEEP TURNS TOWARD HER, AND BEGINS HEADING HER WAY, A MAN IN THE CLOTHES OF A SHEPHERD, HERODOTUS, LANDS AT THE BAR TOP NEXT TO HER.

 

HERODOTUS

(TO BARKEEP) Hey! I need another

ale. 

 

THE BARKEEP GIVES XENA AN APOLOGETIC LOOK OVER HERODOTUS’ SHOULDER. XENA GIVES HER A SEDUCTIVE GRIN, AND LEANS AGAINST THE BAR.

 

THE BARKEEP FALTERS A LITTLE, FLUSTERED, THEN SERVES HERODOTUS A MUG OF ALE.

 

HERODOTUS SNATCHES THE MUG OFF THE BAR, AND TOSSES A COIN ON THE BAR HARD ENOUGH FOR IT TO BOUNCE OFF THE COUNTER AND ONTO THE FLOOR TO LAND AT XENA’S FEET.

 

XENA GIVES THE RETREATING HERODOTUS A RAISED EYEBROW LOOK, BEFORE BENDING DOWN TO PICK UP THE COIN. SHE HANDS IT TO THE BARKEEP WITH A QUIRK OF HER GRIN.

 

THE BARKEEP SMILES, AND PERKS HERSELF UP.

 

BARKEEP

Well, what c’n I do for you, stranger?

 

XENA

I’m in need of a room and stabling for

one horse.

 

BARKEEP

Ah, the innkeeper is stuck in the 

kitchen, but I’d be happy to help.

(PAUSE) Will that room be for one

as well?

 

XENA GIVES HER ANOTHER SEDUCTIVE GRIN.

 

XENA

For now.

 

BARKEEP

Hmm. (PAUSE) That’ll be 3 dinars

(PAUSE) dinner included.

 

XENA REACHES INTO A POUCH AT HER BELT, AND PUTS A FEW COINS ONTO THE BAR.

 

Two nights then?

 

XENA

For now.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA NEAR THE INN, AND BEGIN TO WALK UP THE STEPS.

 

HECUBA (VOICE)

Gabrielle. Lila.

 

THE SISTERS FREEZE ON THE PORCH OF THE INN, AND TURN TO SEE THEIR MOTHER WALK UP NEXT TO THEM.

 

HECUBA

Thank you for not making me come

find you. (PAUSE) Your father

would like us to be there before

anyone else arrives to meet us.

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES FLICK TO THE DOORWAY AND BACK TO HER MOTHER.

 

Straighten your hair, and let

us go in.

 

HECUBA TURNS TO THE DOOR, AND WALKS IN WITH HER DAUGHTERS FOLLOWING HER.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

THE BARKEEP TAKES THE COINS FROM XENA, AND LEANS AGAINST THE COUNTER. 

 

BARKEEP

Upstairs, second door on the left.

(PAUSE) Anything else I can get 

for you?

 

XENA

I’ll keep you posted.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES DART AROUND THE INN WHEN THEY ENTER. SHE SEES XENA NEAR THE BAR. 

 

XENA READJUSTS HER BAGS ON HER SHOULDERS, AND HEADS TOWARD THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

GABRIELLE BEGINS TO STEP THAT WAY, WHEN HER MOTHER’S VOICE GRABS HER ATTENTION.

 

HECUBA

There he is. Let’s go join him

(PAUSE) quickly. 

 

GABRIELLE’S SHOULDERS SLIGHTLY SLUMP, AND SHE FOLLOWS HER MOTHER TO THE TABLE WITH HER FATHER AND A FEW MUGS. HE LOOKS UP AS THEY APPROACH, AND GIVES GABRIELLE A SLIGHT SMILE.

 

HE GIVES HIS FAMILY A NOD TOWARD THE TABLE, AND THEY ALL TAKE SEATS. HERODOTUS IS SITTING AT THE HEAD OF THE TABLE. THE THREE WOMEN TAKE SEATS ON ONE SIDE, WITH THEIR BACKS FACING THE ENTRANCE OF THE INN. GABRIELLE IS SITTING BETWEEN HER MOTHER AND SISTER, WITH HER MOTHER CLOSEST TO HER FATHER.

 

A SERVER WALKS OVER INTO THE UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE AT THE TABLE. BEFORE ANY OF THE WOMEN CAN SAY ANYTHING, HERODOTUS ORDERS FOR THEM.

 

HERODOTUS

Three ciders. 

 

THE SERVER WALKS TOWARD THE BAR.

 

GABRIELLE STEALS A GLANCE TOWARD WHERE XENA DISAPPEARED TO.

 

(TO GABRIELLE) Sit up straighter.

They should be here soon.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA BOTH ADJUSTS IN THEIR SEATS.

 

HERODOTUS LOOKS UP TOWARD THE DOOR.

 

Ah, there they are. (LOOKING AT

GABRIELLE) Let me worry about

the talking. Understand?

 

GABRIELLE NODS SLOWLY. THE THREE WOMEN KEEP FROM TURNING TOWARD THE DOOR.

 

TWO MEN, PERDICUS (mid 20s) AND FLIREN (late 40s), WALK UP TO THEIR TABLE AND STAND BEHIND THE SEATS OPPOSITE THE THREE WOMEN.

 

GABRIELLE’S EYES WIDEN SLIGHTLY AS SHE LOOKS AT THEM.

 

HERODOTUS STANDS TO CLASP ARMS WITH FLIREN, THE FATHER. 

 

Fliren, just on time. And Perdicus.

Go on, take a seat. Both of you.

 

PERDICUS TAKES THE SEAT ACROSS FROM GABRIELLE, AND FLIREN SITS NEXT TO HERODOTUS AND ACROSS FROM HECUBA.

 

FLIREN

Looks like they both turned out

quite nicely, Herodotus. Didn’t 

know you had it in you.

 

THE THREE MEN LAUGH.

 

HERODOTUS

I could say the same about you,

Fliren. 

 

THE SERVER RETURNS WITH THE THREE CIDERS.

 

FLIREN

Two ales.

 

FLIREN BARELY LOOKS AT THE SERVER, WHO TURNS AWAY TO THE BAR AGAIN.

 

So Hecuba, I suppose I have you

to thank more for these looks

then, huh?

 

HECUBA GIVES HIM A TIGHT SMILE.

 

HERODOTUS

Perdicus, you remember Gabrielle,

don’t you? You two played together 

as kids. Before your father decided

moving closer to the center to be

a blacksmith was more his liking.

 

PERDICUS

I do. (LOOKING AT GABRIELLE) You

grew up, I see.

 

GABRIELLE OPENS HER MOUTH TO SPEAK, BUT HER FATHER’S VOICE CUTS THE SILENCE.

 

HERODOTUS

Good, good. So your father tells

me you are apprenticing for him?

S’true?

 

PERDICUS

Yes. Started a few moons back.

Good work, it is.

 

HERODOTUS REACHES OVER, AND CLAPS FLIREN ON THE SHOULDER

 

HERODOTUS

That’s what I like to hear. All

that hard work you’re going to be 

doing. Sure gonna need a hot meal

when you get home, huh Fliren?

 

FLIREN

Don’t I know it. (PAUSE) And it

sure won’t hurt for that hot meal

to come with a decent view, either.

 

PERDICUS

As long as it tastes good.

 

FLIREN

Which are we referring to right 

now?

 

THE SERVER BRINGS BACK TWO MUGS, AND SETS THEM IN FRONT OF THE NEWCOMERS.

 

HERODOTUS

Bring us six plates. (PAUSE)

And a flagon of ale.

 

THE MEN LAUGH.

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA LOOK AT EACH OTHER. LILA GIVES HER A SMILE. GABRIELLE’S SHOULDERS SLUMP SLIGHTLY, BUT LILA DOESN’T SEEM TO NOTICE. LILA TURNS BACK TO PERDICUS.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS TOWARD THE BAR. THE BARKEEP IS RELIEVED BY A MAN. SHE WATCHES THE BARKEEP WALK TOWARD THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE WOODS ARE THICK WITH LARGE TREES AND OTHER PLANTS. THE CAPTIVE RUNS ON SCREEN. HE STOPS NEAR A LARGE TREE, AND LEANS AGAINST IT AS HE CATCHES HIS BREATH. 

 

HE LOOKS BACK THE DIRECTION HE CAME FROM. HE PULLS THE DAGGER HE FOUND ON THE GROUND FROM OUT OF HIS BELT, AND CUTS OFF THE ROPE LEFT AROUND HIS WRISTS. 

 

THE SOUND OF A STICK BREAKING FROM THE DIRECTION HE CAME FROM CAUSES HIS HEAD TO JERK UP. HE STUFFS THE DAGGER BACK IN HIS BELT, AND TAKES OFF RUNNING AGAIN. 

 

HE JUMPS OVER A ROTTING LOG. AS HE PASSES BETWEEN TWO LARGE TREES, HANDS GRAB HIM IN THE DARKNESS. HE LETS OUT A YELL THAT IS QUICKLY CUT OFF WITH A LOUD SOUND. HIS BODY FALLS TO THE GROUND, AND HIS HEAD AND HANDS CAN BE SEEN FROM BEHIND A TREE. HIS BODY IS DRAGGED OUT OF SIGHT BEHIND THE TREE.

 

THE SOUND OF A WOMAN LAUGHING FLOATS BACK ALMOST UNHEARD ON THE WIND.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!


End file.
